


The Love I didn't Expect

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: You wake up in a dark, damp cave with no knowledge as to how you got there, while searching for a way out you come face to face with the owner of the cave. You are certain your life will come to an end, but then something unexpected happens.





	1. The Sweet Chase

Dark, I open my eyes and everything is dark. I sit up and let my eyes adjust to the shadowed atmosphere and look around. I seem to be in a cave, but how did I get here? I stand and nearly fall, I’m a bit dizzy.

I take a deep breath and start walking, this cave is huge and damp, not the kind of place I want to stay in for too long.

I hear something slither behind me and I quickly turned, there’s nothing there as far as my eyes can see. I start walking again, this time faster. I hear the sound again and I take off running, at this point my eyes are adjusted completely to the darkness and I can see where I’m going.

“Wait little one, come back.” The voice said, I wasn’t going to go back and possibly die.

I turn and twist around corners trying desperately to escape this place and get away from whatever is following me. He calls out to me over and over again, tears streak down my cheek as I run.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, I promisssse I won’t hurt you.” The voice sound smooth and gentle, a great way to trick whoever wonders in here.

In my haste I tripped and nearly fell in a hole, but the guy chasing me saved me, or at least I thought it was a guy.

“You sssshould learn to be more careful.” He says, he lifts me into view with his…..tail?

“Wha-what are you?” I ask in horror as I stare at his massive figure, a creature with a human top and a snake bottom.

“I’m a naga dear, have you never heard of my kind?” He grins a little.

“You…you aren’t real, you’re a myth.” I shake my head. This can’t be real, how did this happen to me?

“Well asss you can sssee, I’m asss real asss real getsss.” He runs a big finger against my cheek and wipes away my tears of fear. “Dear thing, you ssshouldn’t be running at all, you were hurt when I found you.”

“So you brought me here, let me go. I want to go home.” I demand in a miserably squeaky voice.

The Naga chuckles at me. “You were alone when I found you, an indication that you ran away from sssomething. Do you really want to go back home?”

I look down, I did run away from home, but that doesn’t mean I want to be here.

“Ssseem as though I’m right on the mark then huh?” He’s still grinning, but he looks sad now. “I’m sssorry about that, but if you ssstay with me you’ll never feel neglected.”

I jerk my head up to glare into his eyes. “And why would I do that?” 

“Becaussse, I’ve taken a great intressst in you little one.” He smiles at me.

“No, no no no no let me go. I don’t want to live with a monster.” I shout and tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

He frowns. “Well that’sss not very nice. Don’t you want to be with someone who will take care of you and hold you when you’re blue?”

“I’d rather have another human than you!” I try to shake free.

The Naga sighs. “I think you need to go back to sssleep, you’ve used a lot of energy running from me. Look at me little one.”

“What do you want from m-” I look up at him and he captures my gaze, I suddenly feel weak and sleepy.

“That’sss it, jussst look into my eyesss and drift off, you know you can’t resssissst me. Just take a nap okay, I’ll take care of you.” He leans close and pecks my forehead.

All my fear is suddenly gone and exhaustion takes over me, I look up at him and he smiles. Why is he smiling at me? What does he want from me? I don’t get the chance to ask him before I fall asleep in his arms.

“Sleep tight little one.”


	2. The Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some fiends inspired me to keep going with this, so it took awhile to come up with a new chapter but here it is.

I don’t know how much time pass before I wake up but it’s dark, still. I look around to see vines, a chandelier made of bones, and a little welcome mat. Odd. 

I stand up and look around, I’m sure that creature took me deeper into the den, I have no idea which way is out. I start walking in the direction of light coming from a large doorway. 

“Where are you going little one?” A familiar voice says. 

I gasp and turn around, looming against the back wall is the naga, the one who brought me here. 

How-how long have you been there?” I ask with fear in my voice. 

“I watched over you all not.” He smiles and slithers over to me. “I wanted to make sssure you were alright.” 

I take a step back. “I don’t need anyone to watch over me, I’m fine on my own.” I pout. 

That makes him laugh. “You are a fierce one, I like that. What isss your name?” 

“Why would you want to know that?” I frown. 

“Ssso I know what to call you.” He comes closer. “My name is Osssei.” He smiles. 

“I...I’m Keren.” I say softly. 

“Keren, what a beautiful name. I could sssay it all day.” Osei smiles and slides around her. “You mussst be hungry Keren. I’ll get you sssomething to eat.”  
“No, I’m fine.” I look away. 

“Come now, you haven’t eaten anything in days, you mussst be ssstarving.” Osei smiles over his shoulder and goes to find me food. 

I take a seat against a large stone and sigh, I don’t know how I got into this but I can see its going to be tough getting out. Why is this guy so keen on taking care of me? He doesn’t even know me. 

Soon he comes back holding a basket of fruit. “Here, eat thiss and you’ll regain your ssstrength.” Osei says. 

I’m reluctant to touch any of it, but then my stomach growls and Osei chuckles. It’s a nice chuckle. 

“I guess I’ll eat a little.” I reach for an apple and take a bite, it doesn’t taste like he did anything weird to it. 

Osei smiles. “You’ll feel better once you have sssomething in your ssstomach.” He puts the basket in front of me. “I’m going out for a bit, I’ll be back.” With that he is gone. 

“Now's my chance to get out of here.” I whisper to myself and get up, I follow the path he took which leads me to the opening of the cave, I look around to ensure he isn’t nearby, I run for it. I run and run and run until I come into a clearing. At that very moment I realized I didn’t know where I was. 

I’ve never been in this forest before, none of this looks familiar at all. But standing here complaining isn’t going to help me get out of here, so I start walking. 

I walk until it is nighttime and I can no longer see, I feel like I’ve just been going in a gigantic circle. My feet hurt and I’m exhausted, I sit down next to a tree to rest and probably spend the night. 

“I don’t know where I’ll go from here.” I look to the starry night sky and sigh loudly. I close my eyes. 

I wake to the sound of wolves howling closer than I’m comfortable with, I try to stand but my feet are aching. The rustling in the bushes tell me I need to run, but I can barely feel my toes. I have no choice though, I turn and start hobbling away. 

I hear a loud howl and look over my shoulder to see a large grey wolf growling at me, I begin to panic as I try to move faster. 

The wolf comes charging at me with four more in pursuit. He knocks me to the ground, taking the left sleeve of my shirt with him. I pant as I crawl to my knees and try to get up, I notice my shoulder bleeding and gulp. 

I get up and start running again to the side of the clearing, the big grey wolf charges me again but misses by an inch. I manage to run through the bushes and continue on. The rest of the pack runs after me as the alpha recovers. I feel tears sting my eyes, I don’t want to die like this. Killed by wild animals in the middle of a forest without a single person in the world who cares about me. 

I trip and fall on my knees, the wolves are right behind me, getting closer. I squeeze my eyes shut and pray my death isn’t too painful. 

I did not expect the next thing that happened. I hear a strangled choke, then a thud. I look back to see Osei holding two wolves by their throat. He squeezes, choking the life out of them. He has the last one trapped in his tail and is crushing him. 

He drops all three of them and turns to me. I can’t read his expression, he has such a strong poker face. He moves towards me. 

“Are you alright Keren?” He asks me. 

“Y-yes, why did you come to save me?” I had to know why he put his life in danger for me. 

“I told you, didn’t I? I like you.” Osei leans down and takes me into his arms, his embrace is so soft and warm. I look down at the wolfs, four unconscious bodies lay beside us, as Osei starts moving to take me back to the den it occurs to me that were five wolves. 

‘Chomp’. The alpha wolf burst through the bushes and bites Osei’s neck. Osei hisses and plucks the wolf from his neck and tosses it against a tree. I slip in his struggle and he tightens his grasp on me. 

The wolf shakes his head and jumps at us, I cover my eyes and Osei slams him down with his tail. The pain in his neck slows him down a bit.  
The wolf bites the end of his tail and rips off a chunk. 

Osei growls in pain and wraps his tail around the wolf, he squeezes the alpha and I hear crunching. The wolf bites at Osei’s tail in an attempt to make him release, Osei squeezes harder and there’s a sickening snap of bones. Osei release his grip and the body falls lifelessly to the ground below. 

I hide my face, the site is too horrible to behold. I feel Osei pat my head and take me back. The tip is quiet. 

Once back at the den Osei tends to my shoulder wound, I can’t meet his eyes. 

“You are a clumsssy one aren’t one?” He says quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” I say. 

“...What?” He looks me in the face. 

“I said I’m sorry, if it wasn’t for me then you wouldn’t have needed to save, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” I feel tears sting the corners of my eyes. 

“Keen, there isss no need for you to apologize, I don’t blame you for wanting to be free.” He kisses my head. 

“I had nowhere to go, I would have just ended up on the streets.” I wipe my eyes. 

“Would that be better than here?” He asks. 

“No, I’d rather be here than out there all by myself and unloved.” I grab him hand. 

“Isss that ssso?” He grins and kisses my cheek. “I’m glad to hear that.” His blood drips on my lap. 

“You’re badly hurt, let me treat your wounds.” I take the bowl of water and clothe from him to clean the blood, I then bandage both his neck and tail. 

“Osei?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What does your name mean?” 

“My name? It means noble and honorable. I wasss named after my father King Oseia meaning prophet.” He tells me. 

“King? So you're a prince?” I lean forward in interest. 

“I wasss a prince.” He saddens. 

“What happened?” I ask. 

“My kingdom fell to ruin when my father wasss murdered by a neighboring tribe member. Three yearsss later my mother died and I ended up here.” He sighs softly.  
I gasp. “I’m so sorry, that’s so horrible.” I place one hand on his. “I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No, I’m happy you did, I haven’t had anyone to talk to in a long time.” He chuckles that nice chuckle and wipes his eyes. “You must be hungry, let me get you sssome food.” 

“Let me help, you're hurt worst then I am.” I stand up and grab the basket he handed me earlier. “Let’s go.” 

He grins clearly impressed by my change of attitude. We go out to get berries and herbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the Naga is not canon, he is the creation of YuuriVoice from Tumblr, though Tumblr is acting up you can still go and look him up.


	3. Know my History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, the ideas are coming to me in chunks. I have a good feeling about this fic.

The days go by without realization, Osei always hugs me and kisses my head every morning. He hunts wild game for me and takes me with him to collect fruits and vegetables. It’s nice, having someone who cares about you, even if that someone is half snake. 

“You’ve been looking happier every day.” Osei says while rubbing my head. 

“Because you have taken care of me. For the first time in my life since my mom passed away, I have love in my life.” I yawn, him rubbing my head makes me sleepy.   
“Hmm? Isss that ssso? Then itsss a good thing you’re with me.” He smiles. 

“She was the one who named me Keren, it means strong. She named me that to reject my abusive father.” I shudder at the thought of him. 

“Abusssive father?” Osei scrunches his brows. 

“Yes, my father is a horrible person who used to beat my mother and I, that’s why she passed away so soon.” I sniffle and attempt to hold the tears back. 

Osei holds me close. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore, I won’t let you get hurt.” He kisses my head and rocks me back and forth with his tail. 

“I never want to go back there ever again.” I whisper into his chest. 

“No need to fear Keren, you’ll never sssee that man again.” Osei frowns as he holds me a little tighter. 

Soon I’m out like a light, I don’t remember if he said anything else to me but when I wake up to find a wolf fur blanket over me. Osei is gone, I wonder where he went.   
I walk around the den, there isn’t much to do in here but I’m skeptical about going outside. Not after what happened a few days ago. 

I bite straight into a pepper, I’ve been living off a diet of berries, fresh vegetables, and whatever meat Osei brings home. I have to say I feel less sluggish and more energized. 

It's kinda hard to believe I was once scared of Osei, he’s so kind and loving. He makes sure I want for nothing, always asking me how I’m feeling. This isn’t the life I expected but I won’t complain. 

“Where did you go Osei?” I ask out loud and walk around, even though I’ve been living here for a few days and I still have not explored the entirety of the den. I take this chance to look around more, there’s a corridor that leads to another room, it’s a library. There are shelves with books stacked to the ceiling. 

“How could he have so many books?” I take one off one of the shelves called Sahara Africa Legends. 

“This one seems interesting. This is where Osei must be from.” I take a seat on the moss cushion again the wall and open the book. 

I read for hours, I learn that Osei’s family, the Azikiwe family, were hidden from the world. They’re kind were known as the Generous Serpent myth. Because of their humble and docile nature, the nagas were very kind and caring. They gave to those who didn’t have much and cared for the injured. 

For some reason this upset the neighboring kingdom of the Kongamato, flying reptilian people. The Kongamato believed the Nagas should be ruthless and stern with both their subjects and all the settlements around them. Oseia refused to ever raise his hand at anyone, he said that patients and kindness was the proper way to rule. The king of the Kongamatos disagreed. 

One night Oseia was found murdered by the king of the Kongamatos, Osei and his mother fled for their safety. To this day the Prince now King sits atop the throne of the Nagas. 

I gasp softly. “That’s horrible, how could someone do that?” I hear movement near the door, I look up to see Osei looking at me unusually. 

“That isss the passst, none of it can be changed now.” He looks down. 

“Don’t you want to go back and reclaim your throne?” I close the book and put it back on the shelf. 

“I ran away to sssave my own life, that throne is no longer mine to reclaim.” He sighs. 

“No way, if you hadn’t run away with your mom you all would have died.” I cross my arms in disappointment at his deflated tone. 

“I ssshould have ssstayed, ssshould have fought back.” He covers his face. “I wasss a coward, I ssstill am.” 

“Alright enough of that nonsense, I think you should return and take back what was stolen from you.” I pat his hands and move them from his face. “For now, let’s eat and rest, I’ll cook tonight.” 

Osei smiles softly and nods. He hands me the basket of food and I start a fire to cook the meat and vegetables he gathered while he was out. He does not seem disgruntled anymore which is good. Soon dinner is done and we start eating. 

“By the way Osei, where were you today? You were gone longer than usual.” I look at him while I bite into the meat. 

“Nowhere really, just taking a walk through a part of the foressst I haven’t been in for yearsss.” Osei response, but he avoids my gaze. 

The thought of him keeping secrets from me fills me with dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter, just not entirely sure which direction to go in. But I'll have it up maybe in the next four to five days.

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired but an audio post a friend from Tumblr made, if you wanna hear it just highlight and right click the link below and select the option says it will go to the page.
> 
> https://yuurivoice.tumblr.com/post/180107631855/yuurivoice-our-snek-boi-has-made-it-to-youtube
> 
> Also sorry its so short.


End file.
